


Stars

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Insanity, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River looks at the stars from the bridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Night.

"Stars are brighter than usual tonight."

"Technically, we're still on Demeter time, so it's middle of the afternoon."

"It's always night here."

"Well, that's a downside of being in space so often."

"No, here. Serenity. Always night on Serenity."

"If you say so, kid."

"Sun never shines on the black-hearted."

"Well I don't think that necessarily describes us… I mean, yes we're not the most law-abiding of folk, but-"

"One bad hunk of meat will spoil the entire stew."

"One bad hu- yeah, I have no idea what you said there, sweetie, but I'm gonna concentrate on flying here…"

"He's among you, tainting you. He'll get someone killed."

"Okay, I know I said I had to concentrate, but I just want to clarify. He? Cause, folk've said the same thing about you."

"I've heard it. He's trouble. Not as honorable as he seems."

"Right. Well I've got no idea what you're talking about, so I'll go back to work now."

"The stars are always watching me."


End file.
